Want
by ryotsene
Summary: Hyuuga/Riko. Hyuuga wonders how he ended up in a situation like this between himself and Riko. Sometimes, he wishes he wouldn't give in so easily. PWP, blowjob. A song fic if you squint hard enough.


Oh boy, it's been a while since I've actually written something like this... So, the first story on my account after a loooong time, and my first Kuroko no Basket one with my OTP, Hyuuga and Riko. Come on, aren't they adorable together? Anyways, I wrote this to make up for the lack of smut between these two (and it makes me kind of sad, to be honest, haha), and I hope you'll enjoy it. It's pretty much a PWP. No major warnings, other than just a blowjob.

* * *

He shifted in bed a bit, although he couldn't fully move, as Riko's hands were firmly planted around his waist. Hyuuga never thought he'd be in a mess like this. Lying down on his back, glasses removed, Riko in between his legs. Oh wait, scratch that, Riko, in between his thighs, sucking his dick.

Hyuuga couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago, they were talking on the couch in the living room of their house. Next thing he knew, he had his cock in his coach's mouth. And god, it was simply a sight to behold.

His breathing became shallow as he watched her lick the head of his cock, her other hand running up and down from the base of it.

Apparently, Riko had never done this before. And why she was so good at it was a mystery to Hyuuga.

Finally, Riko took the whole length of the dick in her mouth, practically deep-throating Hyuuga now. He ran a hand through her light brown hair, which has grown out a bit. The last time she cut her hair was a couple of months ago, so it reached up to her shoulders as of now.

"Fuck…" Hyuuga let out, his voice deeper than normal. The grip on his hand tightened a bit around her head, encouraging Riko to ready herself for what was to come.

Riko let out a small chuckle, mouth still wrapped around his cock, causing vibrations to run through his entire body. Hyuuga made an attempt to sit up, back now resting against the wooden backboard of the bed.

She was pleased at the fact he was making such lewd noises. Cursing, letting out breathy moans. Hyuuga was close, oh, so damn close.

Riko moved her hands from Hyuuga's hips, to either side of him on the bed. At this point, it seemed like she was close to choking on his cock, but she was fine nonetheless.

Hyuuga brushed a couple of strands of her hair out of her face, and as she looked up at him with lustful eyes, he swore he almost came in her mouth.

Running his hand once more through her hair, Hyuuga's hips thrust up, practically mouth fucking her. Riko began to breathe through her nose so she wouldn't gag on his dick.

He let out a shudder as his orgasm washed over him, releasing into her mouth.

Riko pulled back quickly, not being able to take in all the cum, but at least managing to swallow most of it. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked up at Hyuuga; lips red and swollen, his own semen dripping from the sides of her mouth.

Hyuuga couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Riko up, so they could be face to face, and pressed his lips against hers. Coaxing Riko to open her mouth by lightly licking her bottom lip, he snaked his tongue inside the hot cavern. Hyuuga could taste himself as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Riko settled herself over his lap.

"Wait, why are you still fully clothed?!" Hyuuga tugged at the hem of the blouse she was wearing, never been removed at all since the blowjob. She still had her shorts on as well.

"You said you only wanted me to suck you off…" Riko responded, reaching out to cup his cheek. "What? You wanted to go all the way tonight?"

"But there's work tomorrow." Hyuuga rested his hands on her hips. Riko snorted and climbed off from his lap. "Alright, if you want to call it a night, it's fine with me." She bended over to the ground and picked up Hyuuga's clothes, and threw it at him.

Hyuuga stared at his clothes for a moment, then back to the small figure walking out the door.

"Oi! Where are you off to?" He called out.

Riko strolled back in the bedroom. "I thought you wanted to call it a night?" She smirked at him. Oh was she ever up to something now.

Hyuuga got up from the bed, grabbing onto Riko's arm, pulling her back down on top of him on the mattress.

"Who said I cared about going to work tomorrow?" He whispered into her ear.

Riko smiled and pulled off her blouse and shorts. The two switched positions, making her lie down on the mattress. Riko couldn't remember anything that happened that night, except seeing Hyuuga bury his face between her thighs this time.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
